


Welcome Back

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Jun finally returns from his business trip in the middle of the night.





	Welcome Back

Jun slide into bed, feeling exhausted. He hadn’t been to his house for two weeks already, thanks to his boss who often sent him on business trips. And he hadn’t been sleeping for twenty hours straight because of changing flights. Honestly, he needed that well-earned sleep right then and there. The bed was warm, comfortable and so inviting that he had a hard time not to fall asleep instantly. He gave a content sigh when he finally settled in the soft and warm bed. Soon, his companion in the bed, tossed around as if he felt Jun’s presence, worming his way towards Jun under the thick mattresses. Jun smiled despite his need of sleep. He turned to his side welcoming Nino as he wrapped his arms around the petite guy. 

Nino pressed himself to Jun, in a way which is too far from being shy. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist, seeking for more closeness as if it’s possible. Jun, however, never found this affectionate behavior of Nino disturbing and always answered wholeheartedly as he buried his face to Nino’s messy hair, breathing through the familiar and calming scent of Nino’s shampoo. “Welcome back,” Nino murmured drowsily. 

“I’m back,” Jun whispered while stroking Nino’s back up and down fondly. 

“You’re late,” Nino said after a few seconds of silence, then he threw his left leg over Jun’s, trapping him with his own body. 

“Were you lonely?” Jun asked with a smirk on his face. He loved how Nino always behaved like he didn’t care where Jun is while it was the opposite in truth. 

“Not at all,” Nino answered, too shy to accept that he was so damn lonely while he ate those tasteless cup noodles in their living room. 

Jun hummed, his lips ghosting over Nino’s head gently. “I have two days off,” he said, trying to make Nino feel better a bit. 

“Good because I’m not letting you go,” Nino answered before he raised his face to meet Jun’s eyes. Jun pecked Nino’s lips gently. Nino sighed contently, letting his head fall back against Jun’s arm which was his pillow currently. Jun watched him close his eyes again, not being able to resist the overwhelming power of sleep. He smiled, feeling his chest swelling up with all the love he has for the petite guy in his arms, he nuzzled against Nino’s hair once again. 

He didn’t need anything more to fall asleep then and there, tangled with Nino in their warm and very comfortable bed. 

Finally, he was at home.


End file.
